


My Baby

by msemmyjones



Series: My Baby [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Deputy Derek Hale, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Praise Kink, Stiles is into it, Underage Sex, and he's also super nervous, because Stiles likes it so much, but he's a minor, overuse of the word baby, well a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msemmyjones/pseuds/msemmyjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know what to do when your little cock is hard like that, baby? Do you touch yourself?" Hesitantly, Stiles nodded.</p><p>"It feels good when you do it, right?" Another nod.</p><p>"Do you wanna show me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> FYI, this has underage sex and a good bit of coercion and humiliation, so if that's not your bag I'd suggest not reading it.
> 
> Also, I picture Stiles as about 11-12, but I don't quite make that too explicit so if you're more comfortable with him being older, go ahead and think that...

"Wow, where'd the dog come from?"

Deputy Hale looked up from the Irish wolfhound he was leading through the station and grinned back at Stiles Stilinski. The sheriff's son had practically been the station's mascot for the past several years. He'd always been a bright and inquisitive kid, loved visiting his dad at the station, and with the death of his mother and election of his father had become a permanent fixture for the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department. Just about every deputy considered the kid a surrogate little brother, and more than one took advantage of his genuine curiosity to pass off some grunt work on a case or two.

Deputy Hale was Stiles' favorite.

Deputy Hale ("you know you can just call me Derek, right Stiles?") herded the big dog over towards the desk Stiles was occupying. Stiles reached out to bury his hands in the soft fur, letting it tickle the tender undersides of his fingers. "This is Peter," Derek told him. Stiles giggled as Peter's rough, wet tongue snaked out to lick up the boy's neck. "The department rescued him about a month ago. He was malnourished and severely mistreated. He's been at the vet the past several weeks getting some love and rehab, but Dr. Deaton called me up to say he was good to go, so I'm taking him home." At this Derek knelt beside the dog, using both hands to scratch behind his ears. Peter's tail wagged back and forth with joy at all the love and scritches he was receiving.

"You get to keep him?" Stiles asked, eyes not straying from the beautiful dog in front of him.

"Yep." Derek grinned. "As soon as I saw him, it was love at first sight." Derek looked up at Stiles' face and didn't miss the longing in his eyes. Stiles didn't have many friends and Derek knew some of Stiles' frequent visitations stemmed from loneliness. "You know," he said slowly. "A dog like this is a big responsibility. Especially one that's been abused. He'll need some extra love and attention. Think you might want to help me out?"

"I think that sounds like a great idea, son," a voice boomed from behind them.

"Really?" Stiles wiggled in excitement, almost as if he had a tail of his own.

"Sure." The sheriff clapped his big hand down on Stiles' shoulder. "You can't spend all your time at the station, and I know you don't like spending too much time at home alone."

Stiles threw his arms around Peter's neck and buried his face in the dog's fur. "We're going to be best friends."

 

For the next two weeks, Stiles would head to Deputy Hale's house after school each day. He would let himself in with the key Derek had given him, and he and Peter had three hours to spend together until Derek got off duty and Stiles had to head home for dinner at 6.

But now it was summer. School had just ended for the year, and Stiles found himself spending more and more time with Peter and Deputy Hale. Derek had switched to a grueling 8pm to 4am shift at the station, so Stiles volunteered to take care of Peter in the morning to help Derek adjust. More often than not, he ended up staying most of the day. Stiles would arrive between 9 and 10, Deputy Hale still fast asleep. He would feed Peter, tke him for his morning walk, then play a game of fetch in the back yard. By the time the two came back inside, Peter to flop on his bed for a nap and Stiles to sprawl across the couch for some channel surfing, Derek would be shuffling through the kitchen, bleary eyed and searching for coffee.

Most mornings Derek would stumble in in a white t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants...maybe a t-shirt and boxer shorts. But the days had been getting hotter. Today, Stiles flailed off the couch as he watched Deputy Hale zombie-walk from his bedroom to the kitchen in nothing but tight, black boxer briefs. As Derek went about pouring his morning coffee, Stiles stared open mouthed at the muscles rippling in Derek's back, at the thickness of his thighs and the round, tightness of his ass. Derek turned to face the kitchen doorway, leaning against the counter as he drank down his coffee. Stiles swallowed thickly, scrambling back onto the couch, eyes zeroed in on the bulge at Derek's front.

Stiles continued to stare as Derek finished his coffee and came to join his boys in the living room. Flopping down next to Stiles on the couch, Derek buried his face in Stiles' neck, one arm flung over his shoulders, the other casually resting on his thigh. Derek groaned, the vibrations against Stiles' throat causing him to shiver. "This night shift shit is killing me," Derek said, soft lips tickling behind his ear, sending heat straight to his cock. Stiles squeezed his eyes closed and clenched every muscle in his body, willing his dick to behave, but it was no use. With a practically naked Deputy Hale nuzzling into his neck, one hand absentmindedly stroking the inside of his thigh, nothing could stop Stiles' cock from fully chubbing up in his shorts. "Mmm...thanks for putting on the coffee for me, baby."

At that Stiles leaped to to his feet. "Okay! Okay, yeah. Coffee. Um...you're welcome. I'm gonna just...I think Peter has to pee, so...okay, yeah." Stiles stumbled over to the dog and herded him out the backdoor, doing everything in his power to keep his erection hidden from sight.

Deputy Hale's backyard was large and secluded, surrounded by a tall fence installed recently to keep Peter from wandering away and getting lost, though at the moment Stiles was more concerned with the fence's ability to keep him hidden from the prying eyes of nosy neighbors. While Peter nosed around in the grass, Stiles slumped against a large tree, trunk hiding him from Derek should he happen to glance out the window. Without a second thought, Stiles plunged his hand into his shorts and pulled out his aching cock. Stiles had only recently begun getting well and truly acquainted with his cock, bringing himself to completion for the first time only a few months prior, so it was with minimal finesse that Stiles tugged on his dick.

 _Baby_ , Stiles thought to himself, remembering the feeling of Derek's large hand on his thigh, his soft lips on his neck. _He called me Baby_. Stiles groaned, trying to imagine those lips on his mouth, that hand wrapped around his cock. He imagined Deputy Hale smiling, whispering "Cum for me, Baby," and with a soft cry, he did.

Panting, wet cock still out, drying in a warm summer breeze, Stiles lifted his sticky hand to his mouth and sucked the cum from his fingers.

 

As soon as Stiles had bolted from the house, Derek threw his head back and laughed at the boy's embarrassment. Derek hadn't even thought about what he was doing, had no idea his body and one word would have elicited that kind of response from Stiles. And what a response! It was a good morning that started with seeing that flush spread across Stiles Stilinski's cheeks and feeling the ghost of his hard little cock at his fingertips.

Deputy Hale had known Stiles Stilinski for five years, since Derek was a eager young rookie, fresh out of the Police Academy, and Stiles was a bright eyed, big mouthed kid with a propensity for making friends with anyone who occupied the holding cell. Hookers especially had an affinity for one Stiles Stilinski, and would coo over him while offering him a bevy of lady advice. Even back then, Derek knew Stiles was something special. Now here he was, entering his teens, and he was beautiful; just losing his baby fat, limbs long and gangly, gorgeous pink, pouty lips that Derek would love to see stretched out on his cock, and big doe eyes he would never grow into, wide and innocent and sparkling with mischief.

Derek had never really thought about taking Stiles. Sure, he's come more than once with a hand around his cock imagining he was painting Stiles' upturned face, or even better, his ass (and what a sweet ass it was, so round and juicy). But it had never entered his mind as a real possibility. But now... Derek wasn't stupid, and he certainly didn't want to go to prison, but Stiles? Stiles was worth the risk.

 

By the time Stiles finally made it back inside, head ducked in embarrassment, Derek was putting the finishing touches Stiles' lunch and his own breakfast. Derek had also changed, though Stiles wasn't sure it was much of an improvement. Instead of tight boxer briefs, Derek was now wearing loose, low slung basketball shorts, the thick meat of his cock swinging with his every step.

Stiles stood, abnormally silent, in the kitchen doorway, staring until Derek looked up and noticed him. "There you are, Baby. I'm just finishing up. Eat with me on the couch?"

 _Baby. He'd said it again!_ Silently, Stiles nodded and helped Derek carry their bacon and egg sandwiches out to the living room. Stiles was tense, hyper aware of Derek's every move and thought he sat a little closer to him than he normally would. He tried to eat his lunch, but almost choked when he felt one of Derek's hands gently cup the back of his neck. Just as he started to relax into the grip, Derek's fingers began to caress the hair at his nape. Goosebumps erupted across his skin, and Stiles could do nothing but moan quietly, surrendering to the soft assault of Derek's fingers.

"You're awfully quiet over there, Baby. Everything okay?" Stiles whimpered as Derek threaded his fingers into Stiles' hair and lightly tugged, but he managed a nod in reply.

Derek slowly moved his other hand to Stiles' thigh and gently squeezed. Stiles gasped as he felt his cock start to grow hard again.

"Look at me, Stiles." Stiles clamped his eyes shut and shook his head. "C'mon, Sweetheart, look at me. It's okay." Slowly Stiles opened his eyes to look over at Derek.

Derek chuckled. "There we go. Good boy. Stiles, I know you're attracted to me." Stiles grimaced. "I know. I can see how hard your little cock is over there. Jesus, I can practically smell it on you." Stiles felt a hot rush of shame settle into the pit of his stomach, and he tried to wiggle free, but Derek just tightened his hold.

"Now c'mon, Baby. None of that. It's okay. It's okay, I like that you're attracted to me." Stiles stopped squirming and Derek began stroking Stiles' thigh, each stroke going a little higher but never quite reaching Stiles' cock. Stiles really hoped he wouldn't touch his cock. Stiles' whole leg burned where Derek touched him, and Stiles was sure he would blow as soon as those fingers reached his dick. He didn't think he'd be able to stand the mortification.

"Do you know what to do when your little cock is hard like that, Baby? Do you touch yourself?" Hesitantly, Stiles nodded. "It feels good when you do it, right?" Another nod.

"Do you wanna show me?"

Stiles looked up at that, confused. "I...I don't..."

Derek smiled. "It's okay, Baby. I just want to help. Make sure you feel really good. Maybe teach you some new things."

Stiles hesitated. He was the sheriff's son, so he knew all about inappropriate touching and what you're supposed to do, but...but this wasn't that, right? This was Deputy Hale, his friend. His dad's friend. He liked Deputy Hale. He was like a big brother. And big brothers helped out their little brothers, right?

"What about...I...my dad?" Stiles wasn't sure exactly what he was asking.

"You know, this is one of those things that are hard for dads. No one likes to see their little boy grow up. But you're not a little boy anymore, are you?" Stiles shook his head. "No, you're not, Baby. You're growing up. And sometimes you need someone to answer your questions, someone to teach you grown up things. That's all I want to do for you, Baby. Let your dad have his little boy a little while longer, okay?"

"Okay," Stiles whispered. Derek beamed and his smile was so bright, Stiles couldn't help returning it with his own.

"Good boy. Now why don't you show me?"

Stiles thought about what Deputy Hale had just said, and it all made sense. And he knew the deputy cared about him and would never hurt him. But that didn't stop him from being terrified to show him his dick. With trembling hands, Stiles unbuttoned his shorts and reached inside. He pulled on his cock until just the head was peeking out from his briefs, but the rest was still covered.

"I don't think that's quite enough, Baby," Derek said. Worried that Stiles might change his mind left to his own time table, Derek reached over and dragged both of Stiles' legs over his lap, tugging both shorts and briefs off in the process. Now slumped against the arm of the couch, Stiles cried out and flailed, trying to cover himself with his hands. But Derek was both quicker and stronger, grabbing both Stiles' wrists in one of his hands and holding them against Stiles' chest. Stiles flushed dark red at his hard cock being so exposed to Derek.

 "You've got a beautiful little cock, Baby. So pink and soft. All of you is beautiful really, but your cock is something special." Stiles squirmed, not sure how to respond to someone praising the prettiness of his dick. "And don't worry about it being so little," Derek continued. "You're still growing, it'll grow, too."

"Really?" Stiles asked, finally voicing the fear he'd had since accidentally seeing Jackson Whittmore's cock after gym a few months before the end of the school year. Jackson was only a year older than Stiles, but his dick already looked enormous. Stiles was extremely jealous. And also maybe a little attracted to Jackson.

"Of course, Baby. Your dick's gonna grow big and fat." Stiles grinned sheepishly up at Derek, relaxing slightly at the soothing tone of his voice.

Derek had been keeping his voice low and calm, fingers gently caressing the inside of Stiles' thigh, doing his best to relax the boy. He was the picture of calm himself, though his mind was racing. Here he was sitting in his living room while Stiles Stilinski, his boss's very beautiful and **very** underage son, lay sprawled in his lap, naked from the waist down. He couldn't believe he was so lucky. The kid was nervous but so trusting, and those conflicting emotions were delicious. Derek took a deep breath to slow his racing heart. "Show me how you touch yourself, Sweetheart."

Blushing profusely, Stiles reached out and tentatively wrapped a hand around himself. Slowly, eyes looking anywhere but Derek's face, Stiles dragged his hand up his cock. His movements were slow and unpracticed, but Derek's breath caught in his throat at the sight. Stiles' clumsy tugging began to speed up and Derek watched in awe as Stiles' eyes fluttered closed. His little mouth opened as he panted out his pleasure, little moans and keens Derek wasn't even sure he knew he was making.

With his eyes closed, Stiles was able to focus a little more, able to pretend he was alone in his room instead of spread out across Deputy Hale's lap. The thought of Deputy Hale watching him, seeing hm get off, flooded Stiles' body with hot shame, but also something else, something brighter. Deputy Hale called him Baby, told him his cock was pretty. Stiles was nervous about Derek seeing him like this, but more than that Stiles was desperate to please him. Stiles felt the warmth of Deputy Hale's smiles and praise down to his toes. He would do anything to keep being called Baby.

Stiles' eyebrows creased and his lips turned down in a frown when he felt a large hand wrap around his own, stilling his movements. Stiles whimpered at the loss, humping his hips up in a silent plea to keep going. Derek chuckled above him, and Stiles opened his eyes to see Derek's wide smile looking down. Whining, he said, "Noooo...don't make me stop. It was getting so good!"

Derek eased their hands off Stiles' cock. It was flushed and red, precum gathering in the slit. "I don't want you to cum just yet. Don't think I'm going to finish with you that quick."

Stiles huffed and pouted, humiliation momentarily forgotten in the face of needing to cum.

"Besides," Derek continued. "I thought maybe you'd want to see mine."

Stiles froze. His eyes widened but stayed staring straight up at the ceiling. He did want to see Derek's cock.

"O...okay." The nerves were back.

Derek eased out from under Stiles. Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts, Derek pulled them down, stepping out.

Slowly, Stiles rose onto his knees. His heart was pounding. He could hear a roar as blood rushed past his ears. Deputy Hale stood naked in front of him, hard cock standing proudly at attention.

"You're hard," Stiles whispered.

"You didn't think I was gonna watch your display, watch you tugging on your pretty little cock, and not get turned on, did you?"

"You're...you're hard 'cause of me?" The question came from a place of genuine confusion. Stiles looked down at his own body, skinny and pale, and curled in on himself. He was just a kid, loud and awkward. Deputy Hale was an adult. A real adult, with muscles and a job and there's no way he would ever find skinny, weird Stiles Stilinski attractive.

But there Derek was, naked and hard, reaching out to stroke his hand through Stiles' hair. Two fingers caressed down the side of his face and a thumb rested on Stiles' bottom lip. Derek squatted down so he could be on eye level with the kid and gently turned his face up. Only after Stiles raised his eyes to him did Derek speak. "Yeah, Baby. I'm hard because of you. Because of your body and your mouth and the sweet noises you make. You're beautiful, Baby." Derek leaned forward to a place a soft kiss on Stiles' mouth, just a gentle brushing of lips.

"C'mon, Baby. Let me show you how beautiful I find you."

Standing back up, Derek reached out to finally tug off Stiles t-shirt, dropping it to the floor. Derek returned to the couch, manhandling Stiles back into his earlier position, sprawled against the couch arm, legs draped over Derek's now naked lap.

Derek reached a hand, palm side out, to Stiles. "Lick," he commanded. Gingerly, Stiles swiped his soft tongue out, licking up Derek's palm in one long stripe. "More, Baby. Get me really wet." Stiles' tongue came out more confident, rubbing up and down Derek's palm, coating him in saliva. When he was satisfied, Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles' little cock and gave it one long, sure stroke.

"Oh...ooohhhhhh!" The moan Stiles let out was obscene. Eyes closed, head thrown back, Stiles bucked his hips, desperately searching for more friction.

Derek kept his strokes strong but slow, drinking in Stiles' squirming body and breathy moans. "It's good, right, Baby? You like that."

"More...more, please!"

"And isn't it so much better when it's someone else's hand?"

"Yes!" Stiles panted, "so good!"

Derek slowed down his stroking even further until he was just holding Stiles' cock steady. Whining, Stiles bucked, humping his cock up into Derek's tight hold. "No, no, please! Please more, Derek."

"C'mon, Baby. Fuck my fist." With a groan deep in his throat, Stiles humped up his hips in earnest, fucking into Derek's fist. He needed to cum. He needed to cum so bad, and Derek's hand felt **so** good. It was hard and tight, the glide smoothed by Stiles' saliva and precum. Derek rubbed his thumb over the tip with every pass sending jolts of pleasure through Stiles' body. He didn't know it could be like this. Sure, it felt good when he took care of himself, but this was something else. His brain had gone to mush, a steady chant of "more, more, more, please!" the only sounds he could make, and his spine was melting as he neared his climax.

"Oh God." The pleasure was almost too much for Stiles to take, and he cried out as it finally overtook him. "Oh God...Derek...oh God...ooohhhhhh!"

It took a few minutes for Stiles' mind to clear, for the buzzing in his brain to quiet. He took a deep breath, willing his heart to stop pounding. Stiles opened his eyes to see Deputy Hale kneeling between his spread legs, staring at Stiles' naked body. Derek stripped his fat cock hard and fast, grunting and panting. After only a short time, Stiles watched as Derek's cock swelled and erupted, cumming in ropes across Stiles' stomach and small softened cock, adding to the mess Stiles himself had already left there.

Wordlessly, Derek dragged his fingers through their mingled cum and held it up to Stiles' mouth, painting his lips. With a shudder, he watched Stiles pull those fingers into his mouth, continuing to suckle them long after they were clean.

"Good boy." Stiles' heart sang at the praise.

"God, you're so beautiful like this." Derek dragged spit-wet fingers down Stiles' cheek, thumbing his throat. "All flushed and soft, spread out like a slut."

Flushing hot with shame, Stiles whimpered at the word. "Not a slut," he muttered.

"Baby," Derek smirked. "You're naked in my lap, covered in my cum. You licked my cum off my hand. And did you hear how pretty you begged? Slut."

Stiles tried to squirm away and cover his face with his hands. He burned in embarrassment at Deputy Hale's words. He didn't mean to act so slutty, but Derek just made him feel so good!

Sensing the boy's distress, Derek chuckled and hauled him up so he was fully seated in Derek's lap, cradled in his arms. Stiles tried to hide his flushed face in Derek's shoulder, but Derek held him steady, kissing him fully on the lips. "Don't worry, Baby. I love my slutty boy." Stiles still felt that knot of shame in the pit of his stomach, but it lessened with each of Derek's kisses and melted at his final words.

"My pretty slut. My good boy. My Baby."

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment, I don't think this will be the end of these two. For some reason I have a lot of free time at work right now, and I have apparently decided writing porn is the most appropriate use of my time.


End file.
